How Would You Feel
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: "Siempre oímos decir que nada bueno puede salir de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Créeme que intenté evitarlo, Simon, pero fue imposible. Aunque trate de negarlo, este sentimiento crece con cada día que pasa." Baz le escribe una carta a Simon, y él no sabe si reír o llorar. One Shot basado en How Would You Feel de Ed Sheeran.


_"08/02/17_

 _De: Baz  
Para: Simon_

 _¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que te amo?_

 _Es una manera brusca de empezar, lo sé, pero jamás he escrito una carta (¿o es una nota?) de amor. No sé ni por qué estoy haciendo esto, o si me atreveré a darte este pedazo de papel arrugado. Pero de algo sirve intentar, así que aquí va._

 _Siempre oímos decir que nada bueno puede salir de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Créeme que intenté evitarlo, Simon, pero fue imposible. Aunque trate de negarlo, este sentimiento crece con cada día que pasa. Se rehúsa a desaparecer._

 _Siendo sinceros, creo que es más que obvio que iba a terminar enamorándome de ti. Después de todo, fuiste quien me dio mi primer beso, Simon. No espero que te acuerdes de eso -seguro ni fue algo importante para ti- así que te lo contaré de nuevo._

 _Teníamos diez años y estábamos solos, sentados en la parte trasera del auto de mi padre. Recuerdo que habíamos salido al cine con Penny y Agatha, y estábamos regresando a casa. Mi papá estaba dejando a Penny con sus padres y nosotros lo estábamos esperando en el carro estacionado. Entonces me preguntaste si alguna vez había besado a una chica en los labios. Yo te dije que no, y luego tú me contaste que sí lo habías hecho._ "Bueno, en realidad no" _admitiste._ "Agatha fue quien me besó."

 _Éramos niños, así que yo te pregunté cómo había sido. Estaba triste, y no sabía por qué. Pero descubrí por qué sentía un oscuro vacío en mi pecho cuando juntaste nuestros labios por unos eternos cinco segundos._ "Fue algo así" _dijiste con una sonrisa después de aquello y nunca más volviste a tocar el tema. Todo se volvió de colores desde que eso pasó. Llenaste ese vacío por un fugaz momento._

 _Entiendo que fue la inocencia la que te llevó a besarme sin pensar que esa simple acción tendría un efecto. Pero lo tuvo, Simon. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que quería besar chicos y no chicas. Y no a cualquier chico, Simon. Sólo a ti._

 _Y te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijera que te amo? ¿Qué me contestarías?_

 _He pasado los últimos años imaginando mil escenarios en los que me besas y me dices que me amas también. Pero de la misma forma pienso que me puedes rechazar, y que eso es lo más probable._

 _No me puedes culpar, cada vez que me abrazas o me hablas sobre las cosas que te gustan, me siento como un niño otra vez. Como ese niño confundido que no termina de entender el significado del beso que le dio su mejor amigo._

 _Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando si debería entregarte esta carta o no. Lo que me anima a hacerlo es saber que todo habrá terminado una vez que la leas._

 _O me dirás que me quieres y seré feliz, o me dirás que no lo haces y entonces me alejaré. Es lo mejor para mí, después de todo. Sé que seguro estas preguntándote por qué tengo que ser siempre tan dramático. Pero es verdad que no puedo soportar seguir a tu lado y no ser capaz de besarte o tomarte de la mano._

 _Ya se acerca San Valentín, y no quiero ver a tantas parejas y saber que tú y yo no podremos ser una de ellas._

 _Me recuerda a cuando pasamos el año nuevo en mi casa hace un par de años. Mis padres invitaron a un montón de gente, incluso había personas tan solo un poco mayores que yo, y todos tenían a alguien especial._

 _Tú te sentías un poco mal porque justo habías terminado con Agatha hace unos días, así que te dije que podíamos subir al techo y esperar allí a que llegara la media noche. En realidad, nos quedamos hasta que los primeros rayos de sol decoraron el cielo, sentados hombro con hombro._

 _En ese momento no me atreví a decirte que te amo, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo._

 _Por favor, por favor, dime que me amas también."_

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Simon había leído esa carta, y aún sentía que era incapaz de moverse. Y ese sentimiento de impotencia iba más allá del hecho de que estaba en shock.

Simon tenía ganas de gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza adornaba su rostro mientras miraba al techo, como si estuviera buscando la presencia de Baz en algún lugar en el cielo. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que su mejor amigo lo estuviera observando en ese momento. Que le diera fuerzas después de saber la verdad.

Porque en otras circunstancias, Simon no tardaría en correr hacia Baz y atraparlo entre sus brazos, sellando sus labios en un beso lleno de cariño. No tardaría en decirle lo enamorado que estaba de él, y que estaba feliz de que Baz sintiera lo mismo. Que también tenía miedo de perder su amistad y por eso no se lo había dicho.

Pero ahora eso ya no era posible.

Estaba llorando otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había derramado sus lágrimas en los últimos días. Simon observó las prendas negras que llevaba, algo que jamás hubiese usado de no ser por el lugar al que había ido hoy. Quería quitárselas ya mismo y eliminar el recuerdo, pero no quería irse de allí. No quería irse del cuarto que le había pertenecido a Baz por tantos años, el cual guardaba sus más lindas memorias de la infancia.

Un suave toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la madre de Baz entró con cautela. Natasha le dirigió una sonrisa triste a Simon, tratando de disimular el dolor insoportable que solo una madre que ha perdido a un hijo podría sentir. Aun no se había quitado el vestido negro que había usado en el funeral, y su cabello seguía ordenado, pero su expresión indicaba que estaba destrozada por dentro. Simon también lo estaba.

La mujer se acercó al chico de ojos azules, los cuales estaban ahora hinchados y brillosos, y lo abrazó. Natasha quería a Simon como si fuese su propio hijo, y entendía su dolor, porque ambos lo estaban sintiendo en aquel momento. Ambos habían perdido a una persona muy importante en sus vidas.

Simon aún podía recordar la más profunda desesperación que sintió cuando le dieron la noticia. No podía soportarlo. Sentía rabia hacia esas personas que habían asaltado a Baz en un callejón oscuro, hacia esos desgraciados que le habían pegado un tiro en la cabeza. Y todo por querer robarle una estúpida laptop.

Natasha lo abrazó con más fuerza aún, como si supiera en lo que Simon estaba pensando.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, Simon —murmuró ella—. Es lo que Baz hubiese querido.

El chico asintió, pero no paró de llorar. No podía hacerlo ahora. No cuando había ido al cuarto de Baz sin saber por qué, y había encontrado una carta arrugada entre sus pertenencias. La curiosidad lo había ganado, sintiendo que ese pedazo de papel era importante. No podía explicar por qué, pero terminó leyéndola. Y el corazón se le partió aún más cuando descubrió que la había escrito apenas una semana atrás. No sabía si Baz tenía planeado dársela o no, pero eso ya no importaba.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer era tratar de no imaginar lo felices que hubieran sido juntos si Baz no estuviese muerto.

—Tía —empezó Simon, rompiendo el abrazo—. Encontré esto entre las cosas de…

No terminó la oración, aún sin poder mencionar en voz alta el nombre de su mejor amigo. Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta y le entregó la carta a Natasha. Ella leyó con paciencia, su expresión cambiando de alegría a dolor varias veces.

Al terminar, la mujer le sonrió a Simon con simpatía.

—Ya lo sabía —le confesó—. Mi hijo me había contado todo. —Natasha suspiró tristemente y se encogió de hombros—. Intenté animarlo a que te dijera la verdad, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Supongo que ahora había conseguido el valor.

Simon asintió y se mordió la mejilla para no llorar.

—Yo también lo amaba —dijo, y rápidamente se corrigió—. Lo sigo haciendo.

—Lo sé.

Natasha y Simon no cruzaron más palabras ese día, bastaba con sus miradas para saber que se entendían a la perfección, y que, por el momento, nada iba a aliviar su dolor.

* * *

Dos días después, Simon se encontraba sentado al costado de una lápida, cambiando las flores pálidas por un ramo nuevo, el cual él no pensaba que pudiera cumplir la función de alegrar el ambiente.

Con cuidado, echó agua sobre el racimo, conformado de distintas flores. Simon lo había comprado apenas el vendedor le dijo que incluía unas llamadas 'basil aramato'.

Cuando terminó, se sentó al lado de donde estaba enterrado su mejor amigo. Aún le costaba procesar que las cenizas de Baz estaban justo allí. Con voz clara pero un poco temblorosa, Simon comenzó a hablar.

—Te extraño mucho —murmuró, acariciando lentamente la piedra que tenía grabada el nombre del chico—. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Simon levantó la mirada. El cielo se había puesto azul y las nubes eran escasas. Repentinamente, el sol había comenzado a brillar más que nunca, pero eso sólo hacía más triste al chico de rizos. En ese momento comprendió que no iba a lograr articular otra palabra y se levantó, listo para irse. Pero primero, dejó un sobre cerrado al costado de las flores. Después de todo, había decido contestar a la carta de Baz, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera hacer llegar sus sentimientos hasta las estrellas.

Otra vez, Simon se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a la piedra. Tomó sus cosas y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las puertas del cementerio. No iba a ser fácil, pero iba a volver por Baz. Y la próxima vez, se iba a sentar a hablarle. Le contaría sobre su día, y le diría qué tal está su familia. Pero por ahora, no podía hacer más que contestar a un viejo mensaje, colocando sus sentimientos en dos oraciones. Las palabras que Baz había ansiado tanto como respuesta.

" _Yo también te amo, Baz. Siempre lo he hecho._

 _Simon."_

Y, desde algún lugar en las nubes, un chico con los ojos grises más preciosos del universo, logró iluminar el cielo entero tan solo con su sonrisa.


End file.
